In many different contexts, safety is important. This is especially true in the case of military combat and weapon systems. Failure to conduct the appropriate level of system safety analyses by trained system safety engineers precludes the identification and mitigation of system hazards, which could lead to the death or injury of personnel, damage to or loss of equipment, or damage to the environment. While there are many piecemeal methodologies for performing system safety analyses, there is no single comprehensive and repeatable safety analysis process for the safety professional to follow. Similarly, there is no electronic interactive system available which captures a comprehensive and repeatable safety analysis process and which can be reliably and effectively used to train system safety professionals. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.